


Sweet

by Hukki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Pidge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Futanari, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Might make more chapters if you want, Omega Verse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Psh Pidge is dom why cant people see that, Shameless Smut, Smut, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, pallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: Pidge is a useless Alpha that spends most of her free time hacking the school computers and being an honor roll student. Allura is the most admired Omega in the school and is cheer captain. Two unlikely people, but they found their selves attracted to each other strangely. Now Pidge accidentally knotted Allura and left her mating bite? What will they do now?





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge gulped as she tried to keep her attention focused on her homework. Many omegas go into heat during school and she wasn't really bothered by it. But for some god forsaken reason, When Allura was in heat she felt like dying. It's not like the two of them were friends either, they pass each other in the hall, if anything Matt was more acquainted.

She took a deep breath and groaned miserably, feeling her knot already begin to swell. It was so embarrassing, she wished her natural alpha reactions went away. It would make everything much better to deal with. 'Hngh why did Matt have to be born a Beta and I'm stuck an Alpha.' Pidge thought to herself while snapping her pencil in half. A particular big intake of Allura's scent pushing her closer to breaking.

What made everything worse, was that Allura wasn't claimed by anyone. So literally everytime she's in heat, she has Shiro,Keith, Lance, and Hunk, protecting her from bad alphas. Which by all means was wonderful, Pidge was happy to say she had such amazing friends. But them leaving, caused Pidge to suffer even more. Pidge wasn't one to get horny either, which made it a bit more painful. Considering she's never had sex and doesn't feel clean touching herself. So she was stuck in this 3 year rut since 8th grade. It probably wasn't safe, but Pidge didn't really care.

It beats getting caught while jerking off, which was always hard to do in a full household. Pidge inhaled deeply, wanting to kill herself more and more. All because Allura was smiling and having a good time, which made her scent even stronger. It didn't help that it was the most wonderful scent in the world. Something between a mix of strawberry and cotton candy, with a hit of vanilla.

"H-Hngh." She said quietly and laid her head against the table. It was hell and it wasn't like she could just leave the cafeteria. If she did, the whole school would get a glimpse of her erection. Just had to wait it out for a couple of more minutes, Pidge told herself. She forced herself to continue to her homework trying to only breath through her mouth.

Multiple moments go by and that's when people began to walk out. Pidge stayed sitting, she was going to be late for her next class. But that's alright, she'll just explain to her parents that she got... excited... Pidge blushed harder, feeling even more embarrassed. She closed her eyes and kept breathing through her mouth, which kinda eased the pain.

"Hey Pidge! Do you wanna walk me to class? The guys had some things to do after lunch!"

Pidge nearly jumped out of her own skin, since she wasn't breathing through her nose, she had no idea how close Allura came. She looked up at the Omega, who seemed to glow. Pidge made the mistake of breathing through her nose for a moment, inhaling the sweet scent. It caused her face to turn a bright red, no trace of pale skin to be seen.

"I-I... Uh... Um...."

She gulped and started to sweat as she felt her cock twitch. Her body heating up since a strong Omega was right next to her. Allura's heat was so strong it wasn't even funny, or well maybe Pidge just was really weak. She wanted to tell her no, but the look on Allura's face was so pure. So she ended up lazily nodding her head, letting herself indulge in the sweet scent.

Pidge had no intentions to try and get in Allura's pants. Just standing by the Omega was somewhat of a reward for her. Allura smelt so delicious that, that'll be all Pidge needed. She was still gonna be careful and cover herself up, it was rude to expose herself like this to Allura. Ever so slightly, she stood up from her seat. Grabbing her books and pressing it against her crotch area. It looked somewhat normal, so that was a good thing.

"Thanks Pidge! I don't feel comfortable walking alone during... Well you know!" She laughed and looked down at the ground, giggling a little to herself.

"Well... I'm uh... also an Alpha... Uh Uh don't worry though!!! I would never do that to you!"

Allura giggled at this too and just smiled. She wasn't worried if Pidge was gonna snap and go after her. Pidge was this tiny thing anyways, she would be able to protect herself.

Pidge just blushed more at the giggle and stared at the floor, beginning to walk with Allura. It was getting easier to bare with as they walked down the halls. Since there was no body around, Pidge found herself able to relax. Holding her books this time against her hip, thinking her erection was gone. Which it really wasn't, Pidge just relaxed herself, if anything her member strained even more against her shorts.

 

As Pidge got a bit more comfortable and un-stiff , Allura allowed herself to a little peak. Her eyes noticing the strained penis that just begged to be set free. Just seeing that made the heat in her core spark even hotter. Usually she'd be able to deal with it pretty well because multiple Alphas always lusted over her. Which was a major turn of for Allura, since she knew they only wanted sex. But with Pidge, god it's like everything started to crumble. Her already slick center began to drip even more. A small trail leaking down her inner thighs.

"Sorry f-for making you late Pidge! I'll promise to make it up... Anything you want!! I mean it!"

Allura turned to Pidge and made their bodies collide, whimpering at the slight contact. She felt almost embarrassed that she was turning into a mess. That was so unlike Allura to submit so easily to her desires. Her chest made contact with Pidge's flat one. Pushing the smaller girl back and leaning against the wall.

" No it's alright A-Allura.... Let me just get you to class!" She gave her the sweetest smile ever, wanting Allura to feel comfortable.

"Pidge..."

Allura took a deep breath and pressed Pidge against the wall, keeping her from running away. Her eye color dropping a few colors darker and her scent growing stronger. Pidge was honestly scared and so turned on at this one moment.

"Y-Yes?"

The taller of the two let her hand trail down Pidge's body. Stopping when she was successfully grabbing Pidge's erection. Allura gave it a slight squeeze and Pidge turned straight into putty. Alphas were usually the dominant one, but at this moment Allura was completely in control.

Allura leaned down to whisper into her ear, giving a cute giggle. "You're my mate now... Because by you showing how much you're holding back, just proves you want me..." She let go of Pidge's member but dropped down to her knees, tongue darting out in anticipation.

"A-Allura were in the school hallway!"

"And ? Just keep quiet ! No one's gonna come."

She undid Pidge's shorts and smiled when her erect member sprung up. The knot at the base of her cock causing Allura's insides to shutter. Allura wasted no time and entered the tip into her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue around the head. The quicker they did things, the quicker Allura would get what she wanted.

Pidge opened her mouth to moan but bit her tongue to keep quiet. The brand new sensation around her cock was too much, it felt like she could come right there. She gulped and ever so slightly thrusted her hips forward, causing Allura to gag.

"Sorry sorry!" She mumbled and looked away, which Allura found so damn cute. Allura didn't mind getting gagged at all, she even found it quite a turn on actually. So she purposely grabbed Pidge's hips and slid her length all the way into her mouth. Her throat welcoming the appendage, even if she was on the verge of throwing up.

Pidge broke and whimpered, the tight confines of Allura's throat were to much. To much to the point where she came just from that. Pumping thick clumps of her cum into Allura's awaiting mouth. Allura tried her best to swallow down all of the semen, but it was too much. Thick streaks of white translucent substance leaked from the corners of her mouth. As she continued and tried to swallow everything Pidge shot out.

She was actually very emberassed, Pidge knew she was in a rut. This much cum seemed unrealistic but really hot as Allura got closer to giving up. After swallowing a few more gulps, Allura pulled her mouth away and let the other thick streams of cum shoot on her face. Her lovely tanned skin painted with luxurious streaks of white everywhere. With a few more seconds, Pidge was finally done. But still withheld her erection and Allura was more than thankful.

"I... I had no idea I could come that much... Sorry... I wasn't prepared for this..."

Pidge gulped and rubbed the back of her neck, not knowing what to do. She was gonna speak again, telling Allura her concerns. But was pushed into an empty and unused classroom. The door closing and locking behind her. Allura's hand had gripped her member once against and gave it a firm stroke.

"H-Hngh oh god." She looked down and blushed as more amounts of pre cum leaked. It was a major wonder how she was still hard, maybe Allura's heat was too strong for both of them.

"Stop apologizing for everything... I'm the one that wants this just as much as you... So..."

Allura pushed two desks together and hopped on them willingly. Opening her legs and exposing her soaked panties. Her scent being much more intense than any other times. Pidge starred in awe and started to stutter a bit, her natural urges coming to the surface. This is what Pidge always feared, letting the true alpha take over. That wasn't like her at all, she didn't want Allura looking at her like that.

Now though, she couldn't control it at all. Pidge grabbed a hold of Allura's thighs and smashed their lips together in a rough kiss. Those soaked panties soon turned into multiple pieces of ripped fabric in a small pile on the floor. Pidge herself didn't even realize her strength, because this was a major first. Everything was a major first and frankly Pidge didn't think she could handle it.

"Mmm come on Pidge~ You know both of us want this - ah oh god!"

Allura covered her mouth as Pidge thrusted her length completely inside. Everytime she went through a heat it was mostly agony. Always alone, no mate to help her get through this horrible yet lovely feeling. Allura would always resort to taking anti heat pills or used toys. Which wasn't anything good compared to this feeling right now. She was getting deliciously stretched while Pidge's knot pressed against her clit. Allura whimpered and threw her head back in pleasure.

"O-oh fuck."

Pidge allowed herself to cuss, which wasn't a thing she did often. Allura wasn't the only experiencing intense pleasure. Being a virgin, Pidge couldn't even explain the feeling she had. It was like too pieces of warm raw meat around her cock...Wasn't the best way to explain it, but it got the experience through.

As time passed by, Allura found herself getting more and more impatient. She moved her hips, trying to get Pidge to thrust. This was the best thing in her life at the moment and she couldn't even enjoy it.

"Pidge!!! Fucking thrust already!" She growled and grabbed Pidge's hips, forcing the girl to push deeper into her.

Pidge groaned and buried her face into Allura's neck. Finally giving her what she wanted as her hips began to move. She wasted no time being gentle though, everything turned into a blur after the first thrust. Sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other filled the room, which only seemed to fuel Pidge's hunger.

"Oh fuck right there Pidge! Hngh you're so big! You make me melt inside." She mumbled while Pidge's length slipped deeply into her. The tip slightly nudging against her cervix, which was usually very painful. During her heat though, Allura didn't care what was going on in her body. All she wanted to do was come right now and be knotted. Not even thinking about the consequences that might come with this.

To speed up their love making, Allura moved her hips in sync with Pidge's. Bringing them closer and closer to their upcoming orgasm. One thing that surprised Allura was that Pidge was so rough. Very surprising considering this was Pidge's first time with this, it was also very pleasing though.

"Fuck fuck I'm gonna cum."

Pidge screeched out and Allura wrapped her legs around her waist. Begging Pidge to knot her, fill her with loads of cum. STILL not carrying about what might and what might not happen. Pidge decided not to care either and thrusted one last time. Shoving her swollen knot into Allura, locking them together. She opened her mouth and bit hard into Allura's shoulder. Causing both of them to tip over the edge, Allura returning the mating bite while she had cum pumped into her.

They smiled like idiots, still in the midst of their epic orgasm. Until realization hit then... They just had sex in a classroom, became mates, and Pidge had just breed Allura. They looked into each other's eyes and gulped, giving and awkward laugh. Boy were they gonna be in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Pidge panicked and tried to pull out, only to find a painful result for both her and Allura. She took a deep breath, not enjoying the pain in her groin. A million thoughts raced through her head as she filled Allura. They were mates now and tied together. Since Allura was in heat there was a higher chance of pregnancy too. She mentally slapped herself for falling into the trap of a heat.    
  
_ 'Shit shit shit....' _ The small alpha stared down at her panting omega. She gulped and felt her cock harden even more. This wasn't the time to keep getting aroused. Pidge could stop this now and maybe nothing would happen. She laid her head on Allura's chest and sighed, waiting for her knot to soften enough to pull out.    
  
"Pidge-"    
  
"We can't tell anyone about this."    
  
Allura frowned and tugged Pidge's brown hair, growling at the rude alpha. There was a hiss from Pidge's lips and she tried to move away. Allura wasn't going to get pushed into secrecy. They were mates now and she didn't care if the two of them were young still. She scratched Pidge's back and smirked when the girl groaned in more pain.    
  
"We're mates, I have to make sure people know that you're off the market." She softly rubbed the areas that were scratched, trying to soothe her alpha.    
  
"Allura." Pidge thought over her words, not knowing what to say. She enjoyed the thought of everyone leaving Allura alone. That meant she could have the beautiful girl all to herself. But it was wrong, they weren't even old enough yet. She looked into Allura's eyes and sighed once again. "Listen... I wanted you to be mine since my Freshman year okay? But I also wanted us to take it slow... You know, build up our relationship... Now we're mates and it feels a little too fast."    
  
She moved her hips away, thanking the lord that her knot was finally soft enough. There was a feeling of pride upon seeing Allura's entrance drip with her cum.  _ 'You'll carry my children...' _ Pidge shook her head from the thought, she shouldn't be thinking like that. She pulled up her pants and blushed madly.    
  
Allura stared up at Pidge and slowly gathered herself too, making sure she was dressed. She looked down at the blushing alpha and stroked her face. It felt awkward between them now. This should've brought them closer, not further apart. "Pidge... Listen I know it seems that we moved so fast, but don't think for a moment that I don't love you as much as you love me."    
  
She touched the bite mark on Pidge's neck, rubbing it with a sweet smile. Just touching it brought happiness to her, it felt good to have a mate. Allura did feel guilty though, since Pidge was worried about everything. At least her words seemed to release some of that feeling from her alpha.  _ 'My alpha.' _ She smiled widely and leaned down to kiss Pidge again, lifting her off the ground this time.    
  
The feeling of Allura's lips caused Pidge to get lost in her all over again. Forgetting her worries for the moment and focusing on the fact that she found love. Their kiss was short lived though when the classroom door opened. They both pulled away and were blushing furiously, there was no way out of this trouble. The room was filled to the brim with Allura's sweet scent and the musk of their fucking.    
  
"I thought I smelt you Allura." Matt chuckled as he examined the two of them. Looking Allura up and down before staring at his baby sister. Squinting his eyes at Pidge before crossing his arms. The beta knew what was up but he was going to make Pidge embarrassed.    
  
"Heh yep, my heat started as you know and um... Pidge was sitting with me in here until it calmed down a bit." She kept smiling, adjusting her shirt so the bite wasn't showing. Pidge noticed the gesture and zipped up her hoodie real quick to hide hers also.    
  
"Oh yeah ?" He looked at Pidge and smirked. "You uh... didn't help her did ya ? Because it smells a little." Sniff. "Dirty, don't ya think Katie?"    
  
Pidge gulped and looked away, there was no way getting out of this. She either told the truth and moved on or lie and get embarrassed. Her hand grabbed Allura's and she looked straight into Matt's eyes. "I helped her with it alright ? We fucked it's nothing weird. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna make sure Allura gets home so no other alphas mess with her."    
  
Allura couldn't help but giggle, wrapping her arms around Pidge and holding her close. She stuck her tongue out at Matt before leaving the room with her mate. They would tell the boy in time what was up, but him just knowing they're fucking was good enough.    
  
-   
  
Going home seemed like a good idea at first, that was when Pidge thought they were going to be alone of course. When they entered her house though, Pidge's mother was on the couch reading. At first Mrs.Holt was angry with her daughter for skipping school, she changed her mind though after hearing the reason. The young couple took a breath of relieve. But when the two tried to go up to Pidge's room, Ms.Holt stopped them.    
  
"I don't think so Katie Antonia Holt." Pidge groaned as she heard her full name. "If you think I'm going to let you go to your room with an Omega in heat, then you thought wrong. Pidge you're a wonderful Alpha but probably not the one got Allura. She's not thinking straight right now, so I'm going to give her some suppressants and send her home."    
  
She winced as her mother explained that Allura didn't actually want her, that it was just the heat taking control. Her hand touching the hidden mating bite. It made much more sense than Allura actually having feelings for her. Everything was overwhelming and all Pidge could mutter out was. "O-Okay."    
  
Allura sensed the hurt in Pidge's voice and snapped her gaze to Ms.Holt. Usually Alphas were the ones to get overprotective over their mates. But Allura couldn't just let the older woman make Pidge feel like that. She glared harshly into Ms.Holt's eyes before pulling Pidge into her arms. "She's a fantastic Alpha and I'm glad she's my mate, so please politely shut your damn mouth."    
  
The room went quiet and Allura yanked down Pidge's collar, showing off plp bite. Telling Ms.Holt that her daughter was all hers and nobody else's. "So now that I've told you off, Pidge and I will be heading to her room."    
  
_ What a way to meet your future in-laws. _


End file.
